An Invitation to a Dancing Party
by Shiki12
Summary: Mukuro has gone since the last battle and now he got an invitation letter from Tsuna. usually it was very rare for him to appear to a party, but what has made him change his mind? READ IT SO THAT YOU'LL KNOW! please REVIEW...  v


**This is my first fanfiction. I just want to remind you before read this story, read first my profile and then start reading. **

**I wish I can own KHR, I'll put more romance in there, but unfortunately that will only happen in my dream. **

**This story is about 6996 MukuChorme TYL, guess form where I got the ideas… Don't know? Well I bet you must be surprised if you knew it. I got the ideas from Donal Duck's comic! 100% from Donal Duck's comic, I change some part of it of course, but don't try to imagine it as Donal Duck. And… well it will be a lot of OC *maybe* **

**Well enjoy it!**

A dark blue haired man sat behind office table in a gloomy room, light was came from the windows, makes the room feels mystical. He was looking at an invitation letter with Vongola stamp on a white envelop. He broke the stamp and put out the letter, suddenly the dying will flame at the top of the letter came out, it's the proof that the letter was directly from the boss.

_Dear Mukuro Rokudo,_

_I invite you a dancing party, I would like to celebrate our victory of the war between the Vongola and…_

… _The party starts at 9 PM until midnight…_

… _I invite all the guardians to, including Haru, Kyoko, Bianchi… Chrome…_

… _Hope you can come. _

_ Best Regards,_

_ Tsunayoshi Sawada_

**(Mukuro reads it in flash, so some part was jumped and also because I'm too lazy to write an invitation letter… XP)**

He smirks and threw away the letter. Stood up from the chair, walked to the windows and watch the beautiful sunset form his windows with a glass of pineapple juice.

"I think I should get ready for that party." The smirk goes wider, "Kufufufu…. We'll see each other again from such a long time; I wonder what you are doing now… my dearest Nagi."

_**9 PM**_

All invitations already came. The guardians, the boss itself, including their families, and there's Varia, and CEDEF. Even they also invite all acrobaleno. That was such a big party, but it makes sense since that war was pretty though.

"It was very rare to see Mukuro in a big party like now. I wonder why." Tsuna said to Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Yeah! That pineapple… "

"What are trying to say about my hairstyle again?" suddenly Mukuro already stood up behind Gokudera, by using his illusion he scare Gokudera by makes his sister reflection on Gokudera's drink. As Mukuro thought, Gokudera got stomach ache right after he saw his sister's face on his drink.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun! Hurry brought him to the clinic!"

**(Wow! A clinic? In a ballroom? I just can't think for the better suggestion hehehe… XP)**

"Hahi! Gok-kun are you okay?" a beautiful lady appears suddenly and helps Gokudera to drink his medicine.

"Hah? Do they have any kind of relationship?" asked Mukuro innocently after he made such a big crowd.

"DID YOU HAVE ANY ATTITUDE? AT LEAST SAID SORRY FIRST, AND THEN ASKED!" Gokudera jump suddenly and hit his head on Tsuna's nose.

"Owowowow…" Tsuna bounce back and hit Dino, at that time Dino wasn't with his subordinates he spill his drink on the man in front of him, XANXUS! Of course Xanxus can't just watch and keep shut up, he blast his fire to Dino, but it Hit Skull the purple acrobaleno. Skull decided to crush Xanxus, he takes out his octopus; the octopus hands waving around and destroy so many properties and cause more fight. How about our mist guardian, Mukuro? He already ran away without taking any responsibility.

However after that big mess, the party was being continued at the other room.

**(hahaha… well at least I put it as the other room, actually I almost want to say that they continue the party at the park… but I got stuck if it so… so just imagines that they were move to the other room. Hehehe… XP)**

The party goes back to be more peaceful now, since Xanxus has got back to the Varia base. Mukuro looks around the room. He saw Tsuna with Kyoko and Tsuna was being call as 'Tsu-kun' by Kyoko. Gokudera with Haru, now it was makes sense for Mukuro why Haru called Gokudera 'Gok-kun'.

"Who's Mukuro looking for Tsu-kun?" Kyoko pointed to Mukuro. "Since he came to this party he didn't stop looking around."

"It must be Chrome-chan. By the way I didn't see her since she was called by Hibari-san." Haru looked around to searching for Chrome.

"I thought that pine… I mean Mukuro has split up with Chrome since that time. He…" Gokudera mouth was closed by Haru.

"Sssstttt…. That's was a bad secret. You shouldn't say it out loud Gok-kun."

"It very difficult there are so many people in this room." Said Tsuna. "But I bet Mukuro could find the way how to find Chrome. They have such a strange connection to each other."

"I wonder what does Hibari-san and Chrome-chan do. They have gone for the whole time." Kyoko looks to the other side but she couldn't found Chorme.

A little lovely little girl with long purple hair standing alone, looking at the center of the room where there're so many people dancing with their partner.

Sigh… " I wonder when my turn will come to have a dancing partner like them." Sighed Chrome, unexpectedly her sighed was heard by the person standing beside her. He pulled Chrome to the center and started to dance.

"Hibari-san… what are you doing?" asked Chrome to the man that pulled her to center of the room.

"Have a dance with me… Nagi." Chrome's heart throbbed when she heard Hibari called her by her true name. They start dancing and they've become the center attention of people now and Chrome's face become red. They didn't notice that there's somebody else looking at them with jealousy glare. That man walked to the middle and pull Chrome off form Hibari's hand.

"Hah! Mukuro-sama!" He grabs Chrome hand roughly. "Mukuro-sama that's hurt" Mukuro let off Chrome's hand, but he standing in front of her and gazing angrily to Hibari. There's a thunder outside the building. All people at that room surprised, Tsuna ran and standing in the middle between those tall monsters **(Remember Tsuna was quite short)**.

"Mukuro, Hibari-san, please do not fight in here. We're having a party here."

"Move away pineapple head or I'll bite you to death!"

"No way! You've just touch my girl."

"Hmph…" Hibari takes out his tonfas and Mukuro takes out his trident and change the symbol in his eye.

"Hibari-san! Mukuro-sama! Please stop this!" Chrome standing between those carnivores. Tsuna thought that the respond from them will be the same as the respond that he got. But unfortunately those men stops glaring each other and went away to their owned business.

Hibari went back to his base at Namimori shrine and Mukuro pulled Chrome outside from the ballroom...

Mukuro still pulled Chrome, roughly.

"Mukuro-sama!" No respond.

"MUKURO-SAMA! THAT'S HURT!" Mukuro let go off Chrome's hand. He turns back to facing Chrome and he saw tears on her eyes. Chrome refused to look at Mukuro she looks to the ground. Silent between those two, and Chrome still sobbing.

Mukuro slowly raise his hand and touch Chrome's cheek. He brushes his head to Chrome's head, "Nagi…"

Again Chrome's heart throbbed, but it's harder than when Hibari called her so. Her eyes met Mukuro's eyes. Those different colored eyes showed that he was lonely. "Nagi… I'm sorry to left you behind at that time… are you okay?" his voice has melted her heart. His voice really warm and calm.

"Mukuro-sama… Mukuro-sama…" She hugs Mukuro tightly and cries on his chest, she won't to let him go away anymore. "I'm very lonely without you… where have you been?"

"Kufufufu… I'm right here now Nagi… I won't to leave you anymore." He patted Chrome's head to calm her down. "But you were such a bad kid in there. You are mine Nagi. Forever. Not Kyoya's"

"He was nice when you were missing Mukuro-sama. He takes care of… humph…" Suddenly Mukuro lifted her head up and kissed her on her lips.

It was sweet, smooth, and warm. She melted it his kissed, she even forgot to breath. Mukuro let her go, his eyes telling her that he missed her so much. "May I dance with you Ojou-sama?" Mukuro kneel in front of Chrome and kissed her hand.

*gasp* Chrome's face become red. She loved the gentle Mukuro like now. "Y… Yes please."

They went to the ballroom again, and started to dance. Mukuro used his illusion and make that place have a lotus petals rain. Their favorites flowers….

_I will never leave you alone anymore…_

_But when I have to go, don't be bad…_

_I will be back and take you with me again… _

_And I promise will protect you with everything that I have… _

_So please don't stop to loving me… _

Under those storm petals they kissed… promised to each other that they never left one another, but if it a must they shouldn't be bad when they not with each other…

_**The next morning**_

"That was a great illusion!" said Kyoko.

"I want to have it on my wedding, can he make it?" Haru asked to Chrome.

"When?" asked Chrome.

"Next 3 months."

"Oh dear… at that time we will at our honey moon. Could you ask the other illusionist for that?" Mukuro suddenly appear behind Chrome.

"Huh! Honey moon? What does that means Chrome-Chan?" asked Kyoko. Chrome didn't answer it as the affect of Kyoko's question her face turns red.

"Well ladies… I thought your princes have already finishing their meeting. Sayo-nara!" Chrome and Mukuro disappeared.

At the far away from the Vongola base…

"Mukuro-sama I thought you shouldn't told them, it still a plan." Chrome sat the bed edge, while Mukuro put his head on her lap.

"But you don't mind it right, Nagi?" A gentle smile appears on Chrome's cute face.

"Not at all, Mukuro-sama" She approached her head to Mukuro's and they kissed again. But this one is a kiss for lover.

**It sucks? Maybe… it's very hard to be understood? Maybe… it was such a disconnect story? Maybe… The grammar was bad? It is… **

**It was my first fanfiction. So just be informed if it was not a very good story… =.=**

**Well… please REVIEW, so that I could do the correction and made a better story… ^^V**


End file.
